21 de febrero de 1976
by xyuutsu41
Summary: Sirius es Sirius y a Remus, Sirius le duele más que la Luna.


**N/A**: No sé si es coherente cronológicamente y demás, pero de todas formas: _Es 1975. Los Merodeadores comienzan su quinto curso en Hogwarts. Tienen quince años. A principios de Octubre, con la luna llena, Sirius cree que es buena idea gastar una broma y convencer a su némesis, Severus Snape, para que se acerque a la Casa de los Gritos aquella noche, mientras Remus se transforma en ella. Cuatro meses después, Remus aún no ha podido perdonarle. O eso quiere creer él. _

_Suena The Fool On The Hill, de The Beatles._

* * *

El 21 de febrero de 1976 amanece despacio y de colores, como en las películas, y Remus Lupin se despereza lento y cansado bajo las sábanas a la primera luz del alba. Es sábado, pero se levanta temprano: en parte, por costumbre; en parte, porque le es mucho más fácil pasar inadvertido si se escabulle de la habitación mientras James, Peter y Sirius aún duermen. Se viste en la penumbra; no lo piensa mucho antes de sacar de su baúl, casi al azar, un jersey de lana gris demasiado grande y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros. Por último, da tres vueltas a la bufanda de Gryffindor sobre el cuello y suspira.

Lo bueno de ser Remus es que se te concede el beneficio de la duda.

Nadie pensaría jamás que Remus no asiste a clase porque ha preferido dormir; tampoco que no ha entregado sus deberes porque, simplemente, no le ha apetecido hacerlos. Puede aparecer un día, como aquel, despeinado, simplemente habiéndose retirado el flequillo hacia un lado y dejando que el cabello, claro, demasiado largo y desordenado, caiga a ambos lados de la cara, rizándose levemente en las puntas, y nadie pensaría nunca que es simplemente porque no ha tenido ánimos para enfrentarse a su propio reflejo en el espejo. "Estará enfermo", "no habrá descansado bien" "tendrá un mal día". Remus, el inteligente. Remus, el responsable. Remus, el perfecto prefecto.

El 21 de febrero de 1976, a Remus le gustaría no ser Remus.

No necesita ni un solo ápice de luz en la estancia para saber dónde se encuentra Sirius, aún durmiendo. El simple sonido de su respiración, tranquila, acompasada, le produce a Remus casi dolor físico en el interior del pecho. Le dedica una última mirada a la oscuridad de la habitación, respira hondo, de nuevo, y se decide a salir de allí de una vez por todas.

Cuatro meses sin hablarle. Cuatro meses sin él. No sabe cómo ha sido capaz de lograrlo. Quizás el sentimiento de traición fue más fuerte en un principio, pero no lo es ahora. Ahora, lo único que tiene es un nudo en el estómago que se hace más, y más grande a cada segundo y con cada pensamiento, y la incapacidad de volver a mirarle a los ojos escondida bajo el recuerdo de la última vez que se besaron sin prisa, cada vez un poco más cerca, cuando Sirius le mordió el labio con un cuidado impropio de él, y después dejó escapar una sonrisa eléctrica que hizo que Remus se estremeciese en un enorme escalofrío, de la cabeza a los pies.

Mientras baja las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor, siente que no puede huir por mucho más tiempo. Aquella noche tendrá que enfrentarse a aquella situación de una vez por todas.

* * *

Si Remus Lupin sabe algo a ciencia cierta, por encima de todas las cosas y sin la más remota duda, es que Sirius Black siempre llega tarde.

_El muy imbécil siempre llega tarde. _

El ánimo y el convencimiento se disipan con cada paso que da alrededor de la habitación, la sala principal de la Casa de los Gritos, dejando las huellas de sus pasos sobre el suelo polvoriento. No recuerda haber estado allí nunca de esa forma, sin luna llena, solo. La madera cruje mientras deambula, nervioso, y toda la habitación le tiembla bajo los pies. _¿Por qué me he dejado convencer? _

_Y encima, el muy imbécil siempre llega tarde. _

_La culpa, _piensa, _ha sido de James. _Ha sido James quien, tras meses de insistencia, ha conseguido que acceda a tratar de hablar las cosas con Sirius. _¿Por qué allí?_ No lo sabe. _¿Por qué he aceptado?_

_Porque no soporto un solo segundo más sin verle. _

Y su propio pensamiento le produce náuseas.

Piensa que Sirius siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Su mirada recorre la sala una vez más, y repara en el viejo piano que descansa en una esquina, a su derecha. Mentiría si dijera que no recuerda cómo y por qué llegó hasta allí. "Me gusta como tocas, Remus, deberías hacerlo más a menudo". Y eso fue suficiente.

Sirius siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Después comienza a tocar; el Claro de Luna de Beethoven se desliza rápido bajo sus dedos, y ya no piensa nada.

Sirius es un sábado a las cinco de la tarde que arde de anticipación e impaciencia, un cigarrillo a destiempo con los pies sobre la cama y la ceniza impregnando las sábanas. Sirius huele a sexo y a espuma de afeitar, a AC/DC y a la sangre adolescente que bombea por sus venas a la velocidad de la luz. Sirius pasa de cero a cien y de cien a cero de nuevo quinientas cincuenta y dos veces al día, tiene la voz grave y profunda y la sonrisa arrebatadora y perruna.

Remus es un domingo por la mañana que amanece solemne, cuando la luz comienza a entrar por las rendijas de las persianas, casi convencida de que no debería estar allí, en cientos de formas brillantes y tornasoladas.

Sirius es el lado oscuro de la luna y Remus se convertiría en el Mago de Oz si así pudiese vivir bailando a su ritmo, pero no aquella noche.

Aquella noche tiene que ser distinto.

O eso cree.


End file.
